


you should see me in a crown

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying Mention, Graphic Description, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, Murder, No Romance, VERY VERY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS AHEAD DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU, Violence, and jongdae is the key to everything, and psychologist chanyeol >>>>, exo appears breifly in the fic, i'm only writing this bcs like psycho baek >, im gonna spoil the fic if i continue this so bye, jongin and sehun are also having a affair despite jongin being engaged to kyungsoo so woo woo drama, keep that last tag in mind, murderer baekhyun, no rlly this isn't suppose to be romance or anything so if ur expecting that i got news, oh also baekhyuns a sneaky lil bitch, psychologist chanyeol, theres side romance for plot but no chanbaek romance, this isn't romantic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol, in progress of earning a phd in psychology, is instructed to interview a murderer of his choice. in which he chooses baekhyun, the notorious and most feared murderer of busan. he is taken through baekhyuns mind and history and finds out what lies deep underneath all those murders. The causes, the methods, and most of all the story.





	1. silence is my favorite sound

There he sat, in the padded room. Sitting in the very middle with that smile, oh that damned smile. He seemed to peer right into his soul through the bulletproof glass.

A low chuckle emitted from behind the glass and through the pencil eraser sized holes in it. The man threw his head back and started to laugh like a psychopath. His laughing died down and he tilted his head tauntingly towards the sane male. His fingers played with the edge of the paper nervously and at a height where the man couldn't see. He tried to keep his cool after all, the man could use every action against him. Manipulate him into getting exactly what he wants.

He's known for that.

"I know exactly what your trying to do..." the man whispered, acid laced his tone of voice. On the brink of insanity. Dangerous. "Your like all of the others... your going to come here and break me aren't you? Make me feel remorse... make me cry, hurt me. Find out my intentions so you could use them against me. Find out how I work." His guest stayed quiet, afraid that anything he said could set the man off. He used caution. Played with his mind. Let him babble to himself in the corner and noted down everything.

the deranged man stopped and after a long pause, His eyes flickering up and meeting with his guests for the first time within the passing hour, he said "not gonna happen"


	2. everything smells better when it’s been burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during this chapter and the next few I will be trying to depict how baekhyun thinks and most importantly his rationality

park chanyeol was always the highest in his grade. A straight a student, always dependable, and always accepting challenges. But he would have never expected such a challenge like the one he was handed for his psychology final. Every student in the class was assigned a mental patient to evaluate and diagnose and chanyeol was assigned probably one of the most infamous serial killers of the century. Dangerous, Manipulative, and very clever hence why his professor even showed him pictures of his infamous murders to show just how dangerous this guy really was. Which is really dangerous. Although chanyeol would say the gorey black and white crime scene pictures were in a way beautiful. Although no one could hear that out of his mouth or else he would be sent straight to the mental institution.

So he clutched the Manila envelope closer as he walked into the asylum for yet the second time. Clicking the button to be buzzed in and simply saying "park chanyeol, here for Byun Baekhyun" and pushed open the door at the sound of the buzzer. He bowed at the desk to the lovely lady in all black before gladly taking his visitors pass and walking to the elevator. His shoes making a soft click with every step he made. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the fifth, and top, floor.

There's different floor/wards in the building. Each symbolizes the level of sanity and danger within a human. The floors are as followed: Lobby, A ward, B ward, C ward, D ward. He was heading to D ward.

The lobby was for public visitations which was a privilege granted only to A ward and B ward patients.

A ward was above the lobby. It contained the slightly insane patients. The ones that were a bit too "out there" to live a stable life with society. Some come for therapy sessions and others check themselves in to stay and have the option to check themselves out when they are ready to try again.

B ward. It held the patients which weren't stable enough to sign themselves out. They weren't really out there to consider themselves a true psycho but rather than a possible danger to the community. They were granted public visitations but limited to three a month.

C ward. It contained those who were totally out of it, the loopy loony nut cases. The coo coos. The crazies. Those were all names for the patients at C ward. They were a high risk of danger at others and themselves and were monitored constantly. If they made a violent move they were off to D ward.  
D ward.

When you get to D ward then you hear insane, demented, twisted, psycho. Only when you get to D ward you see true insanity. People in D ward were known to chew on their flesh and scream into the late hours of night for no particular reason at all. They were kept in straight jackets and thrown into padded cells. They were criminally insane. The crazies. The danger. The muderers.

A quiet ding signaled that chanyeol had reached D ward and he prepared for the screams that awaited to welcome him. He could already hear them before he exited the elevator but they got louder when the door opened. He stopped out and was greeted by two guards in which he shown his student id and visitors pass and was given permission to proceed. He took a right turn and then a left and walked to the cell at the very back where his subject waited patiently.

"Hello mr byun" chanyeol said grabbing the spaced out man whom laid on his back with his eyes closed peacefully and his hair falling over his eyes almost angelic.

"Call me baekhyun. There's no need for formalities right?" The oldest said before rolling over and lifting himself up.

"May I ask what you was thinking about?" Chanyeol said getting his blue gel pen out and opening his notebook.

"Murder. I wanna kill everyone in this place." Chanyeol wrote down every word. "The doctors told me a lot about you." He said grabbing chanyeols attention. "Said that your here for a science experiment. Told me I better not act up." He chucked. "Told me.... told me that if I acted up I would lose my meals for a week!" Baekhyun Burst our laughing like a maniac. "Like that can stop me! I've went weeks- no, months without food! One week ain't shit!"

He calmed down and looked at chanyeol with puppy eyes. His attitude totally changed. "Please help me chanyeol I beg of you help me so they don't hurt me. We're friends right?! Best friends? Friends help eachother so please help me!" He whines and pushed himself upward into standing position. "All my friends stabbed me in the back, so why can't I stab them in the face, rip out their organs and leave it to dry like beef jerky while they bleed to death? Why, why, why chanyeol why!? Tell me why chanyeol! Tell me why I can't bathe in their blood and watch the life fade out of their eyes as they suffer beneath me! Why can't I?! Can you tell me why?! Why?!" He was beyond screaming at this point as he described his plots gruesomely to chanyeol which he noted down. He was trying to scare chanyeol. Make him turn heel and flee and chanyeol was stronger than that. He could handle this. Even after the hour was finished he still shouted at chanyeols retreating figure and chanyeol could hear it all down to the elevator in which the screams faded away as he proceeded to the lobby.

With a smile on his face he returned his visitors pass to the confused security guard behind the desk and walked out of the asylum to the sunbathed sidewalk. Finished for the day and ready to relax even though he could still hear baekhyuns gorey descriptions in the back of his mind which he pushed away and placed his earphones in his ear playing a song and beginning his journey home.


End file.
